The present invention relates generally to offshore platforms and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for cutting the pilings and conduits from an offshore structure below the mud line. 2. BRIEF DESCRIPTION OF THE PRIOR ART
Typically, when an offshore platform has been removed, explosives have been used. When an offshore platform is to be removed, it is a requirement that the pilings be cut off twenty feet below the mud line. This has been routinely accomplished by cutting into the pilings above the water line, jetting out the piling to make sure that a clear path is available to a depth of twenty feet below the mud line and then lowering an explosive to that point.
For environmental reasons, a recent ruling by the Mineral Management Service of the Department of Interior has banned the use of explosives for this purpose. The use of explosives is considered to be hazardous to marine life.
After the piling has been sheared by the explosions, the platform is cut in sections and hauled away by a derrick barge. Usually, it is necessary for the derrick barge to be present during the entire operation.